Back in time
by babygirl2250
Summary: Victoria is diagnosed with stage four inflammatory breat cancer. Well she be able to overcome this horrid thing or is she to late?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I never thought that I would be where I am today. I never thought that I would be have to see my family this way. I have been sick for quite a while,most of my teenage years to be exact. I've been through hundreds of treatment programs, but none of them working. And here I sit on my death bed not worrying about death itself but just worrying about what it will do to my family. The doctors said that it will give them some piece of mind to write down my whole life story, so I fully intend to do just that but first in order to write my past I have to relive it starting from the beginning.

I grew up in the small rainy town Forks, Washington. My parents are Esme and Carlisle Cullen, they are the best and most supporting people ever. If it weren't for them or James I wouldn't have made it this far. I have three brothers and I'm proud to admit I'm the youngest and the best. My oldest brother is Edward he is the fastest runner in the entire world, then we have Jasper he's very sensitive witch makes him very easy to talk to, and last but not least is Emment, the easiest way to describe him is a extremely strong teddy bear. I am married and I have two small children. James my husband is an amazing hunter very he never lets me see him hunt. He says that once I see him put a bullet in the head of whatever I would never let him touch me again, whitch is kinda true. My children are twelve and fourteen. Nick is my big boy he puts on such a brave face but I know he's dying inside. My little princess emma lookes up to her big brother and with my cancer coming back I think she's just starting to grasp the fact that 'mom might not be coming home ever again' and it breaks my heart to put everyone through pain.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been about five months since our honeymoon and we have tried to conceive a child but so far it hasn't worked. Tonight is gonna be a special night because I'm bound and determined to get pregnant. I just got finished cleaning everything up and getting everything ready when I heard james walk in. I put on my baby doll and a thin dress that went to my thigh.

"Victoria where are u my love." james's voice called out

"I'm getting dressed. Don't go in the kitchen it's a surprise and don't come up to the bedroom either, in fact why don't you sit on the couch and don't move until I get down there."I called back

"Someones getting a little bossy, but since it means so much to you ok."

"Thank you. I'll be down in a bit."

The zipper got stuck but I was able it pull it the rest of the way up. When I went out I made sure the door was closed just in case. I made my way down the stairs almost tripping over my own feet."Damn stairs." I thought to myself. I somehow managed to get into the living room with no major mishaps. I checked my hair in the little mirror at the end of the hall. In this house u have to go through the living room to get to the dining room. When I got in there I made sure everything looked alright before heading into the kitchen. Luckily the kitchen was attached to the dining room so I brought over all the food I had been busy preparing. It looked like I had taken a picture out of a magazine and put it on the table. I was just about to call Carlisle in when I felt two arms wrap around me from behind.

"Did u do all of this love?" He asked softly in my ear

"Why yes I did now sit down and stop distracting me. I have everything planned out."I said sternly

"Ok,ok I will." He said holding up his hands in defeat

I basically bounced back to my seat. My head slightly turned to see him watching me. I gave him a small but bright smile. When i sat down my dress just barely covered my ass. I didn't even have to look over to tell that he was looking at my legs. I cleared my throat and he snapped his head up to look into my eyes.

" So how was work?" I asked trying to start up a conversation.

" Same old, same old. No major cases came in today, just the usual sore throats and stomach bugs." He said.

" Oh." Was all I could think of to say.

The rest of dinner passed with not much talking. After having desert. James and I retired to the balcony to watch the sunset but, I didn't pay much mind to the sky when I had my own personal son right here. He was going on and on about how the clouds change that color, when I couldn't take it anymore. I attacked his lips with my own. He pulled me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We began to head to the bed only breaking apart when he opened up the bedroom door

"Voctoria this is beau..." I didn't let him finish before I kissed him again. One of his hands was supporting my butt while the other was working on unbuttoning his shirt. He laid me on the bed while I slid my hands over his strong shoulders and pulled down his shirt. He moved his body so that he was hovering over me. The next thing I know I'm naked and sitting on his perfect chest. His hands were roaming my entire body. I felt him take one of my nipples in his mouth. I moved down until he was only a centimeter from my entrance. He moved his mouth to my neck and I heard him growl. I finally lowered myself onto him and moaned. This was the best feeling in the world.

"Fuck Victoria. Make love to me!" he practly yelled.

" Your wish is my command." I said

He put his hands on my hips to guide me. I moved his hands up to my breasts and rode him. He rolled over and started to thrust into me going in deeper and deeper each time. I arched my back to try to get even more of him into me. He answered my question by moving his hands to my ass to press me into him as close as possible. I felt him deposite his seed in me but, we both wanted this to last forever. This moment between the two of us is something that I never wanted to end.


End file.
